1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sideloader fork lift trucks having stabilizing jacks on at least one lateral side thereof, and more particularly to an interlock arrangement for preventing the transmission of motive power from the engine to the drive wheels of the sideloader vehicle when the stabilizing jacks are not in a predetermined properly retracted position.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
It has been well known in the prior art to provide stabilizing jacks which are movable into ground-engaging relation on the loading side of a sideloader lift truck in order to stabilize the lift truck and prevent tipping thereof when the sideloader lift truck is in loading or unloading position, at which time the vehicle, of course, should not be in motion. When the loading or unloading operation has been completed and it is desired to place the drive wheels of the sideloader truck in motion, it is, of course, important that the stabilizing jacks be moved upwardly to a retracted position. It has been known in the prior art to provide a warning light or sound signal which is activated when the stabilizing jacks are in ground-engaging position or are otherwise not in properly retracted position, so that the operator will be aware that the stabilizing jacks are in such position and elevate them to their properly retracted position before proceeding to place the vehicle in motion.